highschooldxdfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Niszczycielska Furia
|Romaji = Jagānōto Doraivu |Inne nazwy = Smok Dominacji |Rodzaj = Technika |Zdolności = Wyzwala pełną moc Niebiańskich Smoków zapieczętowaną w Boskim Darze kosztem życia użytkownika |Posiadacz = Issei Hyoudou Vali Lucyfer }} Niszczycielska Furia, znana także jako Smok Dominacji – specjalna umiejętność dla dwóch Longinusów – Daru Wzmocnienia i Boskiego Podziału. Opis Specjalna umiejętność dla dwóch Longinusów – Daru Wzmocnienia i Boskiego Podziału, uważana za zakazany ruch. Niszczycielska Furia czasowo usuwa pieczęcie nałożone na moc Niebiańskich Smoków, przez którą użytkownicy Boskich Darów tracą zdrowy rozsądek, po czym są pożerani przez własną moc. Niszczycielska Furia zawiera klątwę związaną z negatywnymi emocjami dawnych posiadaczy Daru Wzmocnienia i Boskiego Podziału, która zaczyna działać uruchamiania techniki. Klątwę Niszczycielskiej Furii można zdjąć pozbywając się na zawsze nienawiści dawnych posiadaczy Boskiego Daru. Dla innych Boskich Darów, w których są zapieczętowane inne potwory (przykładowo Regulus Nemea), istnieje ich wersja Niszczycielskiej Furii o nazwie Załamanie Bestii ( ), znana również jako Bestia Dominacji. Inkantacje Dar Wzmocnienia Polski = :Jam, który przebudza się, :Jest Boskim Smokiem, który skradł Bogu prawo dominacji :Śmieję się z "Nieskończoności" i odrzucam "Marzenia", :Stanę się Czerwonym Smokiem Dominacji, :I zatopię was w najgłębszych czeluściach szkarłatnej męczarni! |-| English= :I, who is about to awaken, :Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God :I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream" :I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination :And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory! |-| Kana= :我、目覚めるは :覇の理を神より奪いし二天龍なり :無限を嗤い、夢幻を憂う :我、赤き龍の覇王と成りて :汝を紅蓮の煉獄に沈めよう |-| Romaji= :Ware, mezameru wa :Ha no ri o kami yori ubaishi Nitenryū nari :Mugen o warai, mugen o ureu ga :Ware, Akaki ryū no haō to narite :Nanji o guren no rengoku ni shizumeyou Boski Podział Polski= :Jam, który przebudza się, :Jest Boskim Smokiem który zabrał Bogu prawo wszechwładzy :Zazdroszczę "Nieskończoności" i ścigam "Marzenia" :Stanę się Białym Smokiem Dominacji, :I zabiorę was do kresu białego raju |-| English= :I, who is about to awaken, :Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God :I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream" :I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy :And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise |-| Kana= :我、目覚めるは :覇の理に全てを奪われし二天龍なり :無限を妬み、夢幻を想う :我、白き龍の覇道を極め :汝を無垢の極限へと誘おう |-| Romaji= :Ware, mezameru wa :Ha no ri o kami yori ubaishi Nitenryū nari :Mugen o netami, mugen o omou ga :Ware, shiroki ryū no hadō o kiwame :Nanji o muku no kyokugen e to izanaou Historia W tomie szóstym Issei aktywuje przypadkowo Niszczycielską Furię ze względu swoich uczuć na wieść o „śmierci" Asi z rąk Shalby Belzebuba. Issei wpada w szał bojowy, odgryza Shalbie rękę, i prawie go zabija. Issei powraca do swojego normalnego stanu dzięki piosence Biuściastego Smoka i piersiom Rias. W tomie siódmym, podczas walki z Lokim, Vali aktywuje Niszczycielską Furię. w przeciwieństwie do Isseia, potrafi ją chwilowo opanować, dzięki czemu pokonuje Fenrira. W tomie dziesiątym, podczas walki z Sairaorgiem, Issei prawie aktywuje Niszczycielską Furię przez złą wolę dawnych posiadaczy Daru Wzmocnienia, udaje mu się jednak ją przezwyciężyć i opanować nową technikę – Formę Szkarłatnej Królowej. Moce i umiejętności Niszczycielska Furia wyzwala pełną moc Niebiańskich Smoków, która jest zapieczętowana w Darze Wzmocnienia i Boskim Podziale, moc ta jest konkuruje z boską. Ogromna moc jest tak wielka, że przy aktywacji niszczy wszystko wokół. W tej formie użytkownik ma znacznie większą prędkość, potrafi odeprzeć potężne ataki zwykłym trzepotaniem skrzydeł. Z różnych kryształów na ciele może rosnąć wiele smoczych kończyn i ostrzy. Z paszczy natomiast wystrzeliwać może laserowe pociski. W formie Niszczycielskiej Furii, Issei jakimś sposobem „zamroził" Shalbę, zdolnością, która przypominała Zakazany Widok Balora., później okazało się, że ot Gasper udostępnił mu swoje „oczy". Najpotężniejszym atakiem Isseia jest Niszczyciel Longinusa, początkowo dostępny tylko w formie Niszczycielskiej Furii. Wiązka energii o gigantycznej mocy wystrzeliwana jest z wyrzutni umieszczonej w klatce piersiowej. Wady Niszczycielska Furia jest jak miecz o dwóch ostrzach. Kosztem gigantycznej mocy jest stan psychiczny i życie. Technika ta niszczy wszystko wokół, doprowadzając w końcu do śmierci użytkownika. Wygląd Niszczycielska Furia bardzo przypomina Zbroję Płytową, poza tym, ze jest o wiele większa, posiada różnego rodzaju szpony, kły, skrzydła oraz róg. Ciekawostki *„Nieskończoność" nawiązuje do Smoczego Boga, Ophisa, a „Marzenia" do Prawdziwego Smoka, Wielkiego Czerwonego. Kategoria:Terminologia Kategoria:Boskie Dary Kategoria:Moce i umiejętności